sitting_ducksfandomcom-20200213-history
Snapshot Ducks
Snapshot Ducks is a rumored Sitting Ducks episode. Plot The episode starts at the house, all tidied up. Bill, Ed, Oly and Waddle asked Aldo if they can go up the attic, as he agrees with it. When they go up the attic, they think it's a dump. Waddle finds his broken down Easy Bake-like toy oven, wondering where it's been when he wanted to cook something. Ed then finds an old camera, then test it seeing if it's still working, by taking a picture of himself, getting temporarily blind at the moment by the light. He then takes a picture of Bill, Oly and Waddle, as they get blind and dizzy. Ed then gets an idea of pulling a prank on Aldo, as Bill, Oly and Waddle agrees with it. Ed goes to Aldo's room, with Bill, Oly and Waddle back on him, while snickering. Ed tells Aldo if he can do him a favor and smile. Aldo goes blind, as Bill, Ed, Oly and Waddle laughs at his clumsiness. Bill stops laughing when falls down the stairs, and checks on him. Aldo tells Bill he is alright, but temporarily blind. Ed decide that they should take pictures. Ed takes another picture of Aldo, before leaving. When leaving, Aldo growls in annoyance. Bill, Ed, Oly and Waddle takes pictures of everything. Arvy, along with Ally, comes along riding on a bike, attached to a wagon wear Ally is riding, Ed takes a picture of them, making them blind and hit the garbage can, Arvy was getting ready to pound, but Ed takes another picture of him, making him blind, and falling on a garbage can, as it moves. Ed gets tired and decide to take a break, but then sees an old calendar in the garbage can, and gets an idea. While at home, Ed tells Bill, Oly and Waddle about his idea to take funny, yet embarrassing pictures of the neighborhood boys. Aldo, still blind, wears glasses but Ed takes another picture of him, making him even more blind, dropping the glasses, he tries to search for them. Bill, Ed, Oly and Waddle sneak up to Wallace and Bally, who are on swing sets. Ed takes a picture, causing Wallace to fall of the swing sets, sending Bally flying. When they see him flying, they think he's about to attack and run away. They sneak up to Raoul's place, as Ed climbs up a tree, trying to take a picture of him watching TV, but the branch breaks, causing him to fall of the tree. When they were about to leave, they see Arvy, still riding on a garbage can and hits a tree. Arvy is still mad at them, preparing to beat them up, but Ed takes another picture, making him blind and dizzy again. They laugh at him, they sneak to a farmhouse, as the animals are eating. Ed sends Waddle to take the picture, as he takes a picture of them, the animals go crazy and chase Waddle. Waddle runs for his life, trying to make it the door. As Waddle makes it the door, they decide to go make more photos, but the goat pops out stick them with their horns, sending them flying. As they land on the ground, they see lights. It's Arvy who is wearing glasses and on a scooter. Bill, Ed, Oly and Waddle start to run for their lives, when Arvy chase after them, in an attempt to capture them for making him blind. They run through a fence, Fred's igloo house, the town and a dumpster, while being chased Ed stops to take a picture of Fred. Bill, Ed, Oly and Waddle trips over each other, sending them spinning and landing on a tire, while Arvy lands on a garbage truck. They land underwater, and go up the sewers, finding themselves at "Duck-Alligatorville Apartment". They go up to a window, up to the Alleygators' room to take a picture of them. After Ed took a picture of them, the Alleygators notice the ducks, as they try to run, but the Alleygators catched them, tied them upside down. They decide to make them pretty, much to Bill, Ed, Oly and Waddle's horror. At home, they hide in a closet, until Arvy and Ally comes in to take a picture of them. The boys laugh at the picture of Bill, Ed, Oly and Waddle in girl costumes by the Alleygators. Bill, Ed, Oly and Waddle, embarrassed by this put bags over their head and close the window curtains. Quotes TBA Trivia *This will be the first time Bill, Ed, Oly and Waddle gets embarrassed. Category:Rumored episodes Category:Episodes